Remue ménage !
by Black666
Summary: Tout bascule le jour où L se voit contraint d'accueillir deux enfants de la Wammy's chez lui. Mais pas n'importe lesquels: Mello et Near. Ajoutez à cela un nouveau voisin torride, un fugeur, un nouveau criminel, et c'est le bordel ! LightxL, MelloxNear
1. Tout change

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà le début d'une fic dont j'ai eu l'idée en regardant diverse vidéos dur le net. J'espère que vous la trouverez à votre goût ! Pas de Kira dans cette histoire. J'espère n'avoir pas fait de OOC… _

_Disclaimer : rien à moi !_

_Pairing : LightxL, et MelloxNear (mais beaucoup plus tard)._

_Ceci n'est que le prologue, c'est pour cela qu'il est court._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oOo

L se trouvait chez lui, dans un appartement à New York. Personne ne savait où il habitait, et c'était tant mieux, songea le génie.

Il prit un muffin, aux amandes, ses préférés, puit se posa près de la fenêtre du salon, pour observer les gens dans la rue.

L adorait regarder les passants. Il pouvait y passer des heures. Il avait même fini par repérer quelques personnes qui passaient sous sa fenêtre tous les jours, à la même heure. Telle la jeune fille qui promenait son chien en faisant son footing, ou encore ce vieux monsieur bedonnant qui faisait cinq pâtés de maisons juste pour pouvoir acheter son pain dans la bonne boulangerie.

New York était une ville fascinante pour ce génie handicapé du sentiment et dont les contacts humains se résumaient à Roger, deux fois par an.

Il fut interrompu dans cette (profonde) introspection par la sonnerie du téléphone, dans l'espace qui lui servait de bureau. D'un pas traînant, il alla dans la pièce et tapa sur une touche du clavier de l'ordinateur principal. Aussitôt, un « R » stylisé apparut sur l'écran.

_ L, c'est Roger.

_ Je ne l'avais pas deviné, répondit sarcastiquement le détective.

_ Nous avons un léger problème à la Wammy's.

L fronça les sourcils. Cet orphelinat était bien la seule chose à laquelle il accordait de l'importance.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Il s'agit de deux de nos pensionnaires. Je t'en ai déjà palé à plusieurs reprises. Near et Mello.

L avait comprit qu'il était question d'eux à la seconde où Roger avait palé de deux pensionnaires. Near et Mello. C'était forcément eux. C'était toujours eux.

La première fois qu'on lui avait parlé de Mello, l'enfant avait deux ans. Il venait d'être recueilli, et déjà, on le promettait à un grand avenir. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais les frasques du petit bonhomme, âgé de sept ans à ce jour, lui étaient souvent racontées.

La première fois qu'on lui avait parlé de Near, l'enfant avait trois ans, et il venait d'arriver à la Wammy's. Et le détective avait su, dès qu'on avait évoqué son caractère, que ça ne collerait pas entre lui et Mello. Ou au contraire, qu'il y aurait une telle chimie entre eux que ça en ferait des étincelles. Maintenant que le petit albinos avait cinq ans, son hypothèse s'était avérée juste.

_ Qu'ont-ils fait encore ?

_ Et bien ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. Ou plutôt Mello crie, et Near se contente d'encaisser sans rien dire, ce qui énerve encore plus Mello.

_ Vous savez Roger, vous n'avez pas à m'appeler à chaque fois qu'ils se disputent, fit le génie, un brin exaspéré.

_ L, ils perturbent les autres enfants ! s'exclama l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

L se retint d'éclater de rire. Comment pouvaient-ils plus perturber les autres enfants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ? Et puis de toute façon, aucuns des autres pensionnaires ne prêtaient vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. C'était l'inconvénient d'être un génie. On vivait dans son monde, totalement coupé des autres. Seuls Mello et Near n'obéissaient pas à cette règle. Le monde du blond semblait graviter autour du petit albinos, et réciproquement. Voilà ce qui les rendait si intéressants du point de vue du détective.

_ Honnêtement, Lawliet, si je t'appelle, c'est pour te demander un service…

L fronça les sourcils. En général, quand Roger utilisait son véritable prénom, c'était qu'il voulait lui annoncer, ou lui demander, quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ Je t'écoute, dit-il prudemment.

_ Il faudrait que tu les prenne chez toi…

Le brun mordit pensivement dans son muffin (_nda : oui, il ne l'a pas lâché)_, tout en s'asseyant sur le sol. Puis il remonta ses genoux contre son torse, adoptant ainsi la position la plus propice à la réflexion.

_ Sérieusement, L, nous n'en pouvons plus ici. Il faut qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux quelques temps, histoire d'apaiser les tensions entre eux…

_ Et pour qu'ils ne cessent pas leur apprentissage, tu me les envoies… Résumons la situation si tu veux bien… Comme tu es incapable de les gérer, tu vas faire débarquer chez moi, entre parenthèses endroit que personne ne connait, deux gosses qui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ? Tu oserais troubler le calme de mon antre ?

_ S'il te plait Lawliet…

_ Je vous déteste Roger… Amenez les dans deux jours.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Il finit son muffin avec lenteur, réfléchissant aux changements qu'allait entraîner l'arrivé de ces deux enfants. Déjà, il leur faudrait une chambre. Or, il n'avait qu'une chambre d'ami.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes peuvent penser, l'appartement de L n'était pas très grand. Il y avait deux chambres, une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon, et un bureau. Ainsi qu'une autre pièce qu'il aimait appeler salle de jeux, bien qu'elle ne soit pas peuplée de jeux à proprement parler. C'était plus des tas de diverses choses qu'il pouvait passer des heures à examiner.

Finalement, L se posa de nouveau près de sa fenêtre, et reporta son attention sur les passants au dehors. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les badauds, mais une phrase passait à répétition dans sa tête.

Tout allait changer.

Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, si bien que sans que L s'en rende compte, le soir du débarquement des deux enfants était arrivé.

Le génie était anxieux. Déjà qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les rapports humains, voilà qu'il devait s'occuper de deux gosses ! Alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à se gérer lui-même. Ça promettait d'être intéressant…

On sonna à sa porte. Lentement, il se releva, et se traîna à la porte d'entrée. Il observa les nouveaux arrivants pas le judas, dans un instinct naturel de conservation, il était hors de question qu'il ouvre à des inconnus.

_ Nous vous voyons, fit tranquillement une petite voix d'enfant à travers la porte.

L ouvrit doucement, et se retrouva face à Roger, accompagnés de deux garçons.

L'un était fin et élancé. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés dissimulaient à moitié des yeux d'un bleu saisissant qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'admiration et de scepticisme. Ce devait être Mello.

L'autre était plus petit, et tout blanc. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses mains, ses yeux inexpressifs qui le scrutaient. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une copie de lui-même, tant la ressemblance entre eux, dans la façon de se tenir, d'agir, ou de regarder les gens, était frappante.

Personne ne dit un mot. Ils s'observaient tous les uns les autres, tentant de déduire un maximum de choses sur leur façon mutuelle d'être. Briser le silence aurait été un blasphème. Puis Mello esquissa un sourire.

_ Alors, L, c'est vous.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une simple constatation.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû accepter de nous prendre chez vous…

oOo

_Alors ? Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, cela explique la taille du chapitre ^^_

_Sinon, vous remarquerez que L vouvoie puis tutoie Roger. Je l'ai voulu ainsi pour montrer la différence entre le L en pleine réflexion, le L « génie » qui prend le monde extérieurs pour un être inférieur, et le L de tous les jours, le jeune homme, qui respecte ses aînés. _

_Bien, les commentaires ne nuisent pas à ma santé ^^_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


	2. Premier soir

__ Vous n'auriez pas dû accepter de nous prendre chez vous…_

Le détective regarda intensément l'enfant qui avait prononcé ces mots, et Mello soutint son regard, un sourire purement diabolique déformant ses traits d'ange. Sans un mot, il pénétra dans l'appartement, tandis que L bredouillait un lamentable :

_ Euh… et bien, entrez…

Roger hocha la tête, et poussa légèrement Near à l'intérieur. Lorsque tous les quatre individus furent rassemblés dans le salon, L fronça les sourcils. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que… _ça _? demanda-t-il en désignant les deux brouettes que traînaient les enfants.

_ Alors, ce que tire Near, ce sont ses jouets, et ce que trimballe Mello, ce sont ses tablettes de chocolat… répondit Roger.

_ Une brouette entière ? Avec que du chocolat ?

_ Et alors ? répliqua le blond, acide. Vous êtes vous-mêmes accros aux muffins et autres pâtisseries… Et puis pourquoi vous ne vous étonnez pas du nombre de jouets qu'a Casper ?

_ Euh… Et bien, je suppose que tous les enfants ont des jouets, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, c'est ce qui est écrit dans les livres de psychologie enfantine…

En effet, dès que le génie avait appris que son antre allait être dérangé par deux gosses, il s'était procuré tout un tas de livres qui expliquaient comment s'occuper d'un enfant, comment le nourrir, l'habiller, et comment développer au maximum ses capacités. Puis il avait mis en scène toutes les situations décrites par ces bouquins avec des legos. De son point de vue, il ne pouvait être mieux préparé.

_ D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas de jouets ?

_ Ca dépend, est-ce que Near compte ?

_ Euh, non…

_ Alors non, je n'ai pas de jouets.

L se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant d'avantage, et prit mentalement en notes de brûler tous les bouquins de psycho à deux balles. Ça n'était d'aucune utilité face à ces deux enfants.

_ Je ne suis pas ton jouet, fit doucement Near, qui s'était tu jusque là.

La parole de l'albinos eut pour effet de ramener le génie sur Terre (du moins autant qu'il était possible), d'exaspérer Roger, qui sentait venir la bataille, et de mettre Mello en colère. Celui-ci se jeta sur son rival et le plaqua au sol.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Siffla le blond.

_ Je ne suis pas ton jouet, répéta calmement Near. Lâche moi Mello.

_ Ecoute moi bien. Tu es, et seras toujours, mon jouet, murmura ce dernier à l'oreille de son rival.

L regardait la scène, hébété, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour intervenir.

_ Bien, soupira Roger. Je vois, mon cher Lawliet, que tu as la situation bien en mains. Sur ce, je crois que je vais m'en aller. J'ai un avion pour le Japon qui part dans deux heures. L, n'oublies pas de m'appeler pour me tenir au courant du déroulement de leur séjour. Sur ce, au revoir, et à bientôt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux génies en herbe qui étaient toujours au sol, ne semblant pas remarquer ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

_ Dis le ! Ordonnait Mello. Dis le ! Near, dis le !

Roger inspira profondément, et L sentit comme une intense lassitude chez son ami (1). Il le raccompagna à la porte en mangeant un muffin, aux myrtilles cette fois. Une fois dehors, l'homme montra les deux enfants.

_ Bon courage.

L se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis que Roger disparaissait derrière l'angle du couloir. Quand il rentra dans son appartement, ce fut pour découvrir avec soulagement que Mello et Near s'étaient séparés. L'albinos enroulait une de ses mèches blanches autour de son index tandis que son rival cassait un carré de la tablette de chocolat qu'il avait déballée.

_ Venez, ordonna simplement le détective.

Mello releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent durement dans ceux de son mentor et sa mâchoire se contracta. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait vus sur le pas de sa porte, L réalisa à quel point l'appellation « enfants » ne leur convenait pas. Elle en était même insultante, tant leur regard et leur manière d'agir était semblables à ceux d'adultes.

Attrapant deux tablettes de chocolat en plus dans sa brouette, le génie blond se dirigea vers la porte, et sortit de l'appartement en la claquant.

_ Pas d'ordres avec Mello. C'est le meilleur moyen de déclencher un incendie. Au sens propre, comme au figuré, fit Near d'une voix atone.

_ Pardon ?

_ Une fois, notre professeur de géométrie a ordonné à Mello de venir au tableau. Le lendemain, on a retrouvé sa voiture calcinée, par un processus tout à fait intéressant. Mello est légèrement pyromane sur les bords. Il aime bien le feu.

_ Et Roger n'a jamais rien fait ? S'étonna L.

_ Que pouvait-il faire ? Mello est bien trop intelligent pour laisser des indices qui tenteraient à prouver qu'il est responsable. Personne ne sait que c'était lui.

_ Et toi …

_ Moi je connais Mello. Et je suis probablement le seul, fit le petit génie en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Le détective regretta soudain le calme de sa vie qui régnait à peine deux jours auparavant. Il regretta de ne plus pouvoir se conduire comme un animal nocturne. Il regretta avoir accepté qu'un blond caractériel et un espèce de cachet d'aspirine sur pattes emménagent chez lui.

_ Et quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ? demanda-t-il en pointant le pouce vers la porte.

_ Quand il sera en manque de chocolat. Ce qui, s'il se sent d'humeur à voler, ou tout simplement s'il a de l'argent sur lui, peut prendre un certain temps.

_ Mais c'est dangereux New York pour un enfant de sept ans !

_ Mello n'est, et n'a jamais été, un enfant. Comme aucun des pensionnaires de la Wammy's. Seul notre cerveau compte, et il est déjà celui d'un adulte, il n'évoluera pas, que notre corps ait cinq, vingt ou soixante ans.

_ C'est triste… dit L qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce petit albinos au regard lointain.

_ C'est votre faute. Nous naissons avec ces capacités exceptionnelles, mais c'est la Wammy's qui fabrique les génies, et ce, uniquement pour que L perdure. On nous force à idolâtrer un homme dont nous n'avons jamais vu le visage. On est élevé dans le culte de la personnalité le plus total. Ils nous font oublier jusqu'à notre propre personnalité pour nous implanter la votre. Ou du moins, ils essayent… Ca marche sur certains d'entre nous… J'en aurais fait partie si Mello ne m'avait pas aidé, bien malgré lui, à rester tel que je suis.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Il ne faut pas.

Cette injonction clos la discussion, et les deux génies se regardèrent en silence, sans se voir, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis…

_ Tu as faim ? fit brusquement L.

Near haussa les sourcils à cette question aussi étrange qu'incongrue. Il hésita un instant puis finit par hocher la tête lentement. Le détective se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et fit en sorte de préparer la seule chose qu'il savait à peu près faire : des pâtes. Lorsque, trente minutes plus tard, il revint dans le salon en tenant une casserole pleine de coquillettes, après avoir manqué de faire brûler la cuisine, deux fois, Near n'avait toujours pas bougé. En silence, il installa deux assiettes sur la table du salon, des couverts et deux verres.

_ Que veux-tu boire ?

_ Du lait, répondit doucement le petit albinos, après avoir scruté le visage de son mentor.

L alla chercher du lit dans la cuisine, puis remplit le verre Near. Enfin, il annonça, plutôt fier, que le repas pouvait commencer. Tout en s'installant sur une chaise, en n'oubliant pas de replier un genou, c'est Near après tout, il demanda :

_ Pourquoi essayes-tu de te comporter comme quelqu'un de normal ?

_ Tu t'en soucies réellement ? répondit le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, en fait je m'en fiche.

L sourit. Ils commencèrent à manger, dans un silence plutôt tendu.

_ Ces pâtes sont immondes, constata Near après quelques bouchées.

Le brun éclata de rire, tandis que le petit génie s'autorisait un sourire, et l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement. Lawliet eut alors l'impression qu'il commençait, lentement, à apprivoiser cette jeune brebis. Mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il réalisa que Mello allait être une autre paire de manches.

C'est environ vers une heure du matin que le génie blond rentra dans l'appartement, en claquant la porte, naturellement. L sortit, encore endormi, de sa chambre, suivi par Near qui se frottait les yeux. Le détective alluma la lumière et le spectacle acheva de le réveiller. Mello était trempé, son pyjama noir dégoulinait d'eau de pluie, ses cheveux blonds étaient collés contre son front pâle, et un sourire sardonique trônait sur ses lèvres. Il croqua un bout de chocolat avant de lancer :

_ Je suis de retour !

Near soupira et retourna dans la chambre de L en baillant. Quand au détective, il hésita entre engueuler copieusement l'enfant, et céder à la curiosité du monde extérieur, lui, créature asociale qui ignorait beaucoup de choses des relations humaines. Il aurait dû savoir que Mello n'était pas vraiment l'exemple type de l'enfant qui se fait des amis.

_ Allez, viens dormir, s'il te plait, finit-il par dire, la fatigue prenant le pas sur la curiosité.

_ Et où ?

_ Pour cette nuit, dans ma chambre. Il faut que j'aille acheter deux trois trucs pour vous faire une piaule. Il parait qu'une niche, ce n'est pas approprié.

L n'aurait pas pu prévoir l'accès de colère qui saisit l'enfant blond.

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme si tout était parfaitement normal !

La même formulation que Near…

_ On est sensé être quoi ? Une foutu expérience humaine ? Un moyen de savoir si vous pouvez vivre avec d'autres personnes ? Je vous déteste tous ! Vous, la Wammy's, Near, tous ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous avez réussi à apprivoiser Casper, mais vous ne m'aurez pas ! Je vous hais, vous m'entendez ? Je vous hais !

L s'accroupit en face de l'enfant, qui s'étais mis à trembler en répétant « je vous hais… je vous hais… », Et lui releva le menton.

_ Je sais, Mello. Je sais. Allez, viens dormir, on en parlera demain.

Mello se dégagea brusquement et le regarda avec hargne. Puis l'énervement disparut, et son visage redevint impassible. Amenant un bout de chocolat à ses lèvres, il siffla :

_ Vous rêvez.

oOo

_Et voilà ! J'avoue être, disons, plutôt fière de ce chapitre._

_Je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'attente. Le chapitre était là, presque prêt, mais j'ai longtemps bloqué sur la fin._

_(1) Je ne sais pas exactement quelle est la nature de leur relation. Pour les besoins du chapitre, j'ai choisi ami._

_Vous l'aurez remarqué, cette fic est plutôt humoristique. J'avoue, au départ, avoir voulu faire une sorte de recueils de drabbles qui raconteraient des cènes de leur vie quotidienne, avec une trame de fond. Mais j'ai abandonné l'idée, pour faire une vraie fic. Elle contiendra donc des passages plutôt sombres…_

_Autre chose. Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder Mello et Near enfants indéfiniment (surtout si je veux un tant soit peu écrire quelque chose entre eux). Alors, voilà, j'ai deux solutions. Soit je fais une seule fic, avec une partie Mello et Near gosses, puis une partie Mello et Near adultes. Soit je fais deux fics, l'une où ils sont enfants, et la suite qui se situerait douze ans après celle-là. En définitive, la décision vous appartient, chers lecteurs ! _

_Vous vous êtes sûrement étonnés par rapport au petit discours de Mello. Je ne peux cependant pas expliquer dans ce chapitre, il faudra attendre le suivant. Pour le laïus de Near, c'est ce que je pense, moi, et ça n'engage que mes opinions. Cependant, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre opinion sur ce sujet._

_Pour celle qui me l'a demandé, il faudra attendre le chapitre 4 pour voir apparaître Light._

_Merci énormément pour les reviews, ça me donne beaucoup de courage ! Continuez sur votre lancée ^^_

_Bisous et à bientôt !_

_Black666_


	3. Un, deux, trois, on va chez Ikea

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard, je vous explique tout en fin de chapitre !_

_Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et les muffin de L ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

oOo

**_ Vous rêvez….**

oOo

« Une paupière. Puis la deuxième. Allez, courage, les deux en même temps. Aaaaah saleté de lumière ! Je suis aveugle ! »

L replongea sous sa couette, pour se protéger du rayon de soleil, amplifié par la fenêtre, qui avait osé le déranger dans son sommeil. Finalement, comprenant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, le détective sortit prudemment la tête et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil matinal avait le don de l'exaspérer, pourtant cette fois, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Car quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant accaparait le cerveau du détective.

Sa chambre était rangée. Rangée. Alors qu'il mettait d'habitude un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle soit toujours en bordel, à l'image du capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa tête. Et comme dans les profondeurs de sa matière grise, tout avait une place bien définie, et il s'y retrouvait parfaitement.

Qui avait osé troubler ce désordre si ordonné ? Qu'il se dénonce, le mécréant, afin que L le châtie sans vergogne !

Un cri l'interrompit dans ses noires pensées.

_ Near !

Ah mince, il les avait oublié, ces deux là. La tête toujours dans les vappes, L sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, où les deux petits génies se battaient. Enfin, Mello tapait Near avec un oreiller (« ah bah il est là, mon oreiller ! ») tandis que l'albinos jouait avec un avion en plastique.

_ Bonjour, dit prudemment L.

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent et portèrent leur regard sur leur mentor.

_ Bonjour, répondit Near Pardon d'avoir rangé votre chambre.

_ Ah c'est toi.

_ Oui, je ne supporte pas le désordre.

_ Bah, ce n'est rien. Au fait Mel-

Mais le détective ne finit pas sa phrase, car le génie blond avait disparu. Ils entendirent alors des bruits d'objets qu'on jette par terre, suivis d'exclamations de joie. L se précipita vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire sa chambre, et y trouva Mello, occupé à remettre le bazar. Remarquant qu'il était observé, l'enfant eut un sourire.

_ Désolé, je ne supporte pas l'ordre.

L soupira et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre. Il s'assit sur son lit, et regarda Mello qui continuait à répandre le contenu de la chambre sur le sol avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

_ Au fait, où as-tu dormi ?

_ Sur le canapé. Plutôt confortable d'ailleurs.

_ Mon lit est encore plus confortable, tu sais.

Mello esquissa un sourire.

_ Vous avez l'air d'un pédophile en disant ça.

L se mit à rire.

_ De toute façon, aujourd'hui, on va aller vous acheter deux trois affaires. Histoire que vous ayez une vraie chambre. Ça vous aidera peut-être à vous sentir chez vous…

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Mello fut touché par cette attention.

_ Bon allez, ma chambre est suffisamment en désordre, tu ne crois pas ? Il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Tous deux sortirent de la chambre, et rejoignirent Near dans la cuisine.

_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous prenez le matin ? demanda L aux deux génies.

_ Du lait.

_ Que du lait ?

_ Oui.

_ Et toi, du chocolat je suppose.

_ Vous supposez bien.

Le détective servit un verre de lait au petit albinos, qui s'empressa de le boire, si bien qu'il arborait une petite moustache de lait. L posa sa tête sur sa main, et le regarda avec un sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Near.

_ T'es trop chou.

L'albinos haussa les sourcils. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était « chou ». Et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Finalement, il décida que c'était un compliment, car il n'y avait pas trace de moquerie dans le ton du détective.

_ Bien, pour aujourd'hui, je vous annonce le programme. On va aller acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour vous faire une chambre digne de ce nom. Ainsi, j'espère que ça empêchera certains de dormir sur le canapé, aussi confortable qu'il soit. Cependant, vous allez partager une chambre, ce qui signifie qu'il faudra qu'elle vous plaise à tous les deux, et donc que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur certains points.

_ Il est absolument hors de question que je partage une chambre avec Casper, siffla Mello.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix.

Le génie blond se leva brusquement et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre de L. Ce dernier se leva et voulu le suivre, mais Near l'en empêcha d'une main sur son bras.

_ Laissez tomber.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Mello est têtu. Il ne fait que ce qu'il a envie de faire, et n'obéit à aucun ordre.

_ Je ne lui ai pas donné d'ordre ! s'exclama le détective.

_ Je sais. Je sais.

L soupira. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

oOo

Il fallut deux heures pour que Mello consente à sorti de la chambre. Après ce délai, L put enfin s'habiller, prêter quelques vêtements aux deux enfants, parce que se balader dans New York en pyjama n'était absolument pas pratique, et ils se mirent en route.

Cette sortie prit très vite l'aspect d'épopée. En effet, il était vraiment peu aisé de marcher dans New York. Surtout quand on s'appelle L. surtout quand on ne sort jamais de chez soi, sauf pour aller à la mignonne petite pâtisserie qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin. Surtout quand on traînait avec soi deux boulets -pardon deux enfants- qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à trouver le marchand de meubles. C'était une boutique immense, mais qui recelaient des merveilles.

Cependant, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin, L sut que ça n'allait pas très bien se passer. Pour la simple et bonne raison que les deux enfants étaient sensés partager la chambre, et donc être plus ou moins d'accord sur les meubles ou les couleurs. Or, ils s'étaient dirigés vers des directions totalement opposées.

Près d'une heure plus tard, L était à deux doigts d'abandonner et d'aller leur acheter une niche, comme il avait prévu au départ.

Sérieusement, ils étaient insupportables. Near ne disait rien, ne montrait jamais si quelque chose lui plaisait, et Mello répondait systématiquement « non » à tout ce qu'on lui proposait. Si L ne tenait pas autant à sa crinière, il se serait arraché les cheveux.

_ Et ça ? fit L en leur montrant une lampe noir et blanche.

_ Moche, lança Mello alors que Near haussait les épaules.

_ Bon, vous savez quoi, vous m'enquiquinez. Alors je vais m'acheter un muffin, histoire de faire une pause, parce que sinon je sens que je vais prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre !

Sur ce, il quitta le magasin, légèrement énervé.

Lorsqu'il revint, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir dégusté avec bonheur trois muffins aux myrtilles, il avait eu besoin d'un remontant, il ne fut pas très surpris de ne pas retrouver Mello et Near à l'endroit où il les avait laissés.

Il s'approcha d'une vendeuse, et lui demanda :

_ Excusez moi, mademoiselle, je cherche deux enfants, qui ont disparu je ne sais où. L'un est blond, et l'autre a des cheveux blancs. Ils portent des grandes chemises et son probablement en train de se crier dessus.

_ Oui je les ai vus. Vous êtes leur père ?

_ Euh, pas exactement… Je suis celui qui s'occupe d'eux en ce moment…

_ Ils sont au rayon literie. En train de se crier dessus comme vous l'avez dit.

L soupira, de nouveau, et se mit à courir pour rejoindre le coin des lits. Et en effet, il y trouva les deux enfants, assis sur le sol, l'un jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, l'autre mangeant du chocolat, sous l'œil attendri d'une autre vendeuse.

_ Mello ! Near !

Les deux génies relevèrent la tête.

_ On finit les courses et on rentre. Donc vous êtes priés d'y mettre un peu du votre, parce qu'après tout c'est votre chambre. Et si vous vous disputez, je vous assomme, d'accord ?

Mello et Near esquissèrent un sourire. Leur vie avec cet énergumène promettait d'être intéressante.

Il leur fallut encore une heure pour totalement terminer leurs achats, mais à la grande surprise du détective, cela se passa relativement bien. La sortie devint même… agréable, et L se rendit compte avec étonnement que les deux enfants pouvaient être fort sympathiques quand Near ne provoquait pas Mello et que celui-ci arrêtait de jouer à la brute épaisse.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, L s'affala sur le canapé, une boite de muffin à portée de main. Cette escapade au dehors l'avait épuisé. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas sorti aussi longtemps, et son corps n'y était lus habitué.

Après avoir comaté joyeusement quelques dizaines de minutes, il se releva et rejoignit les enfants dans la pièce qui allait leur servir de chambre. L'endroit, que L appelait « chambre d'ami », était en réalité une pièce complètement vite, étant donné que le détective avait toujours eu la flemme de l'aménager.

_ Bon les gosses, je vais vous expliquer un nouveau jeu. On a acheté un pot de peinture blanche, et un pot de peinture noire. C'est donc le moment de laisser libre cours à votre esprit créatif !

Il leur donna des pinceaux et des rouleaux, puis sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelque minutes plus tard, chargé de papier journal, et le disposa au sol afin de couvrir entièrement la moquette noire qu'il avait fait poser dans les deux chambres. Puis il les laissa, e priant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que tout se passe bien. Il tenta de se raisonner. Allons, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette activité se passe mal. Il avait pris de la peinture qui séchait rapidement, et les murs n'avaient besoin que d'une couche.

Il passa dans son bureau pour travailler un peu sur une affaire en cours. De temps à autre, il tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter les deux enfants, mais il n'entendait que des bruits étouffés. Trois heures plus tard, après avoir organisé un raid dans le potentiel quartier général d'une bande de mafieux avec la police californienne, il décida d'aller voir ce que l'atelier peinture avait donné.

L se devait d'avouer q'il tait impressionné. Deux des murs étaient peints en noirs, avec des spirales compliquament alambiquées blanches. Les deux autres murs étaient blancs, et les dessins noirs. Formidable alliage de deux opposés.

Cependant, il ne put admirer longtemps cette oeuvre. Son attention fut immédiatement détournée par un petit bonhomme, tout de noir peinturluré, qui s'avérait être Near. A coté de lui se tenait Mello, un pinceau dans une main, et visiblement très fier de lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ca ne va pas de peindre les gens en noir ?

_ Bah quoi ? J'ai laissé libre cours à mon esprit créatif !

L soupira et se détourna pour masquer son sourire. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit quand il voyait les deux petits génies se chamailler. Non, en fait, deux. « fatigant » et « adorable ». Il ne se risquerait cependant pas à le dire à voix haute.

Il envoya Near à la douche, et alla dans la cuisine préparer des pâtes qui se révélèrent tout aussi infectes que la veille lorsqu'il eut l'audace de les goûter. Finalement, il décida de commander chinois, une coutume des New-yorkais qu'il avait toujours trouvé très étrange. Il mit la table, et versa les plats dans les assiettes. Il trouvait ça plus convivial, en admettant qu'il sache que ce mot existe. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Mello l'observait.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

_ Ca quoi ? demanda L en se retournant.

_ Nous acheter des meubles, préparer une table comme si on était une famille….

_ Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua Mello en faisant une moue contrariée, comme si ça l'agaçait que L ne comprenne pas tout de suite ce dont il voulait parler.

Le détective planta son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

_ Des deux, tu es celui qui me ressemble le plus. Un jour tu comprendras pourquoi…

Mello ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur une chaise, et examina son assiette. Near apparut, et ils purent commencer à manger. Tant mieux, L avait vraiment faim.

Après avoir dîné, le détective laissa les deux enfants faire ce qu'il leur plaisait. Lui avait des meubles à monter et une chambre à aménager.

Il commença par enlever tout le papier journal. Puis il s'attaqua aux deux lits. Une heure plus tard, incluant la demie heure où il se demanda comment on se servait d'un tournevis, il contempla les deux sommiers avec satisfaction. Il en avait pris un blanc, et un noir, les deux en bois. Sur le clair, il écrivit à la peinture noire un joli « Near » stylisé, et inscrivit un « Mello » de la même police en blanc sur l'autre.

Il lui fallut deux heures pour monter le restant des meubles, c'est-à-dire deux commodes et deux tables de chevets. Tout était sois blanc, sois noir, et on devinait aisément à quel enfant chaque couleur était destinée. Il galéra pour amener deux matelas et deux oreillers, cela représentait un effort physique et ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine. Il installa deux petites lampes sur les tables, une blanche cette fois-ci pour Mello et une noire pour Near, mit des draps, des couettes et des taies d'oreillers -couleur assortie à celle du lit s'il vous plait !- puis contempla son chef d'œuvre. Toute la partie gauche de la pièce était aussi sombre qu'une caverne tandis que la partie droite semblait tout droit sortir d'un nuage.

Intéressant paradoxe. Il reflétait bien les deux enfants.

Exténué, il alla prendre une douche. Il ressortit, passa un jean et un T-shirt qui traînaient par là, puis revint dans le salon. Mello et Near s'y trouvaient, l'un jouant avec un robot, l'autre l'observant.

_ Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, non ?

Les deux enfants relevèrent la tête et acquiescèrent silencieusement. Ils suivirent le détective jusque dans la chambre, et paressèrent presque surpris lorsqu'ils virent à quoi ressemblait leur chambre.

_ C'est votre pièce. La votre. A vous deux, et à personne d'autre.

Near s'assit sur son lit. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il observait la pièce avec le plus grand intérêt. Mello, quand à lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Du bout des doigts, il effleura l'inscription que L avait fait sur le bois noir, et fit brusquement demi tour.

Le détective les regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la tendresse.

_ Au lit !

Les deux enfants se glissèrent sous leur couette. Il éteignit la lumière, puis murmura :

_ Bonne nuit, les mômes.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, question d 'habitude, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il bailla et se dit que lui aussi devrait aller se coucher. Sans aucun bruit, et tout doucement, il ferma la porte…

…. Sans voir le sourire qui étirait les lèvres des deux enfants.

oOo

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_Alors maintenant viens le blabla de l'auteur ^^_

_Tout d'abord, pardon pour ce retard j'aurais dû poster le chapitre avant les vacances, mais alors que je mettais un point final au chap, mon ordi plante, je perds tout, et il m'a fallu énormément de motivation pour me remettre au boulot. De plus, j'ai une IRL très prenante en ce moment, donc ça n'a pas aidé. Encore désolée ^^_

_Dorénavant, j'essaierais d'être plus régulière dans mes mises à jour. Je tente le « un chapitre toutes les deux semaines »._

_Bien, parlons du chapitre maintenant. J'ai conscience qu'il n'est pas très utile, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. On voit quand même une évolution dans la relation entre L et les deux terreurs ? Non ? *va relire son chapitre* XD. J'aime bien la scène de la fin… Quoi ? Oui j'aime mon chapitre ! Vous connaissez pas l'autosatisfaction ^^ ?_

_Bref._

_Je me dois malheureusement de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit. L n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre 5. J'ai une idée assez précise de comment va se passer leur rencontre, et j'ai besoin d'encore un chapitre pou tout préparer. _

_Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, pour toutes vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et rire aussi ! N'hésitez pas à continuer ^^_

_A bientôt !_

_Bisous_

_Black666_

_PS : Vraiment désolée pour l'attente !_


End file.
